Would you forgive me?
by Ayrin99
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lexie hubiese sobrevivido al accidente de avión y hubiese tenido que renunciar a su propia identidad? ¿Será capaz de contárselo a una de las personas que más quiere? Y lo más importante, ¿la perdonará? Es one-shot basado en anatomía de Grey relacionado con el mundo de Supergirl.


**No tengo derechos sobre los personajes de Anatomía de Grey o Supergirl.**

 **Quería aclarar quién es el personaje de Hayley, puesto que no es de las series, es de mi propia invención perteneciente a un fanfic que escribí de Grey's Anatomy, y bueno, principalmente decir que es la hermana menor de Lexie y que no lleva muy bien las malas noticias, tiene muchos altibajos, en fin, es un personaje problemático, sobre todo en su adolescencia.**

Había sido convencida por Kara para hacerlo, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, pues sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Además, había algo que la ayudaba a hacerlo, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vio obligada a dejarla atrás, tan solo tres años, aunque el cambio físico en su hermana estaba presente, parecía mucho más adulta.  
Suspiró replanteándoselo de nuevo, observándola, se iba a marchar, no la quedaba mucho tiempo para tomar la decisión, podría arrepentirse o no, eso nunca lo sabría si no lo hiciese.  
En apenas un par de segundos la agarró del brazo y, a pesar de notar que trataba de deshacerse de su agarre, la llevó hasta un callejón apartado, donde la joven se tiró al suelo rendida, entre lágrimas, ¿La había descubierto? La verdad es que lo dudaba, pues ahora mismo parte de su cara era cubierta por unas gafas de sol y por una gorra, por lo que esperó a que ella hablase para explicarse.  
\- Esto se puede denominar secuestro- se quejó ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla- ¿Qué tipo de obsesión tiene la gente conmigo?- preguntó- Por lo menos no es él, dios, creía que me había encontrado- comentó haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco, ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?.- Puedes empezar a matarme o a explicarte, tengo clase dentro de una hora y no puedo llegar tarde- pidió sarcásticamente.  
Cerró los ojos una última vez antes de quitarse todo lo que la cubría la cara, observando como los gestos de su hermana cambiaban, pasando a mirarla enfadada, por lo que esperó a que dijese algo antes de explicarse al respecto.  
\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- la gritó- ¿Sabes por todo por lo que he pasado? No, verdad...- sollozó.- Dios, pensaba que eras él, que me había encontrado- comentó extrañándola, ¿a qué se refería?.  
\- Hay...- trató de hablar.  
\- No, no lo digas- la pidió- Me abandonaste, me dejaste creer que estabas muerta...- se secó las lágrimas- ¿Y ahora pretendes que haga como si nada?- la interrogó con la mirada- Porque no puedo, Lexie, no puedo..., he.., he hecho tantas estupideces, tantas..., me arrepiento de cada una de ellas cada día- sollozó de nuevo- Me has hecho pasar por todo eso para nada- se quejó agachando la cabeza antes de incorporarse.  
En ese momento agachó ella la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a explicarla todo cuando su hermana no quería escucharla?  
La miró, estaba decidida a marcharse, a largarse, podía intuir su intenciones, por lo que antes de que pudiese perderla de nuevo la agarró del brazo, reteniéndola, observando como ella iba a replicar, pero debía escucharla primero, necesitaba sincerarse.  
\- Por lo menos escúchame, Hayley- la pidió a la vez que ella negaba con la cabeza.  
\- No, no pienso hacerlo- la respondió- Y ahora, me tengo que ir- explicó soltándose y volviendo a andar.  
\- Hayley, para- trató de ordenarla, pero era obvio que la joven no iba a hacerla caso- Te lo estoy diciendo en serio- lo intentó una vez más.  
\- No, Lexie, ya no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, así que, lo siento- se giró para mirarla.  
Suspiró, no la sorprendía la cabezonería de su hermana, pues era la misma que la suya, por lo que sabía que no iba a ser fácil retenerla, pero no podía perderla, así que debía hacer algo.  
Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo al ver pasar a Kara, esto era lo último que tenía que pasar, que el DEO la necesitase ahora. Sin embargo, no se quedó allí parada, sino que corrió hasta situarse delante de su hermana para asegurarse de lo que sucedía en la plaza contigua.  
\- No te muevas de aquí- susurró corriendo hasta la escena.  
Aún así, no pudo evitar girarse una última vez, viendo cómo Hayley echaba a andar sin importarla lo que le había sido dicho, alejándose de allí, exponiéndose ante el peligro.  
Quiso gritar su nombre, de verdad que quiso hacerlo cuando se fijó en la escena, pero era demasiado tarde como para avisarla. Corrió hasta ella luchando contra sus lágrimas, sin conseguirlo sobretodo al verla tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.  
\- Sarcástico, ¿no?- sonrió levemente a la vez que ella se arrodillaba a su lado, situado su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.  
\- Shh..., no, vas a estar bien, ¿vale?- trató de asegurarla.  
\- No puedes prometerme eso, Lex- la debatió de vuelta.  
Su hermana cerró los ojos antes de volverlos a abrir entre lágrimas, por lo que se las secó sin querer pensar en los recuerdos que atraía aquella escena.  
\- Ni se te ocurra marcharte, Hayley- la pidió aguantando sus lágrimas, sin embargo, su hermana estaba muy lejos en esos momentos como para escucharla.  
\- Alex, ¿qué ha pasado?- la preguntó Kara aterrizando a su lado.  
\- Herida de bala, limpia, necesita ser tratada de urgencia, no va a aguantar mucho más- explicó a la vez que su hermana luchaba por hablar.  
\- Lexie...- la llamó en apenas un susurro, pero no terminó de completar la frase, pues cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.  
\- No, no, no..., Hayley- acarició su cara, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo a su hermana pequeña delante sus narices?  
\- Puedo llevarla al DEO- aportó Kara.  
\- ¿Puedes?- la preguntó aguantando sus lágrimas a lo que ella asintió con una leve sonrisa-Gracias- susurró a la vez que ella se agachaba para coger a la joven.  
\- Te veo allí, va a estar bien, te lo prometo- la aseguró antes de echar a volar.

* * *

\- Está bien- afirmó Hamilton para su alivio- Ha sido una operación complicada, pero está fuera de riesgo ahora mismo- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa- Podéis pasar, no puedo asegurar que vaya a estar muy despierta- comentó antes de dejarlas pasar a la habitación.  
Le había pedido a Kara que entrara con ella por no quererse arriesgar a saber que sucedería cuando la viese tumbada en la cama como aquel día, por lo que juntas entraron en aquella habitación.  
Observó a su hermana con cautela, parecía dormir únicamente, sin embargo, sus párpados pronto empezaron a intentar abrirse.  
\- Hey...- susurró cuando los abrió del todo, pero tan solo se mantuvo un par de segundos así, volviendo a caer en el sueño profundo.  
\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que despierte?- preguntó Kara.- Necesitáis tiempo a solas, arreglar todo- apuntó a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.  
\- No puedo arreglar nada cuando lleva razón- dijo- Yo la abandoné, decidí dejarla atrás y la he destrozado durante todos estos años- explicó luchando contra sus lágrimas.- Debí haber estado ahí para ella, para todo, pero no lo hice- lloró sintiéndose tan impotente al respecto.  
\- Alex, es normal que esté cabreada contigo porque la abandonaste, yo lo estuve con mi madre durante tanto tiempo por ello- la miró- Pero, te lo digo en serio, esa niña te adora- apuntó acercándose- Va a estar bien, todo, lo presiento- la abrazó- Así que, ahora te vas a calmar y vas a esperar a que despierte para contarla tu historia- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.  
\- Gracias- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Confía en tí, es lo que tú me dices siempre, ¿no?, pues hoy me toca a mí- la sonrió desde la puerta antes de marcharse.  
Suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas, observándola una vez más, queriendo explicarse de una vez por todas, deseando que la comprendiera y no sé enfadase más de lo que estaba.  
Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza. Habían pasado dos horas, durante las cuales su hermana había pasado la mayor parte bajo los efectos de la medicación, haciendo el intento de despertarse unas tres veces, pero sin conseguirlo del todo.  
\- Recuerdo la última que hablé con Mark- empezó su hermana, por lo que la dejó hablar sin saber hasta donde iba a llegar- Había intentando suicidarme de nuevo..., me sentía sola, confundida...- suspiró como si la costase seguir hablando- Me dijo que se había prometido estar conmigo siempre, que suficiente había pasado ya, pero que para eso debía cumplir mi otra parte del trato y no lo había hecho...- empezó a llorar- Se culpaba por no haberte traído de vuelta..., por...- se la cortó la voz- Dos días después entró en coma..., murió y..., en ese momento lo volví a perder todo- sollozó, por lo que se acercó a ella confundida por todo lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Mark estaba muerto? No podía ser cierto, en serio, no quería creerlo, sin embargo, no quiso interrumpirla en su relato- Me escapé de casa..., no podía continuar allí, así que corrí, pero..., no sé cómo acabé allí con él...- cerró los ojos, parecía costarla recordar aquello- Estuve secuestrada por unos tres meses..., cuando me escapé y volví a casa..., creí que Meredith se iba a enfadar, pero no lo hizo- se cubrió la cara con la manos, empezando a llorar más fuerte- Mi adolescencia no fue fácil, para nada..., mis amistades no eran buenas..., Ese día, tras darme cuenta de lo que le había hecho pasar a ella, cambie..., terminé el instituto y decidí venirme a estudiar aquí, mantenerme alejada de Seattle durante un tiempo...- explicó pasando a mirarla.- Ahora entenderás por qué me cuesta perdonarte, pero no puedo huir, así que pienso escucharte- afirmó un poco más tranquila.  
Agachó la cabeza sin saber cómo empezar, sintiendo la mirada impaciente de su hermana, hecho que, en cierto modo la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.  
\- Superman y el DEO me sacaron de allí, fue una recuperación lenta y horrorosa- empezó a hablar- Me dijeron que si volvía a Seattle iban a heriros y, créeme, no me apetecía experimentarlo- su hermana arqueó una ceja en confusión ante sus palabras- Hay aliens que se quedan con quién eres y pueden herirte si te reconocen- trató de explicarla- Quería manteneros a salvo, aunque para eso no pudiese estar contigo...- parpadeó dejando escapar las lágrimas- Se me entregó una nueva identidad, Alexandra Danvers, a partir de ahí me convertí en la sombra de Kara, supuestamente es mi hermana- explicó haciendo una pausa- Ayudo en el laboratorio, pero también fui entrenada para combatir, por lo que trabajo cazando aliens- la miró, su hermana rehuyó de su mirada- No ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ti, en si estarías bien- afirmó entre lágrimas- Hayley, lo único que quería era protegerte, nada más, creí que hacía lo correcto- sollozó a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza.  
\- Aún así me abandonaste- la echó en cara- ¿Tan difícil era decir que estabas viva, que estabas bien?- la miró.- No lo entiendo, si pensabas en mí, deberías habérmelo dicho, ¿no? Deberías haber sido realista con la situación en la que me iba a encontrar- apoyó su cabeza en la almohada- Perdí a mi hermana mayor, la única persona que me quedaba de lo que algún día fue una familia- sollozó- No pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?- arqueó una ceja- Me has dejado creer que estabas muerta durante tres años, ¿para qué ibas a cambiarlo?- preguntó.  
\- Porque creí que hacía lo correcto diciéndotelo, tal vez no, tal vez debí dejarte vivir en la ignorancia- se encogió de hombros.  
\- ¿Puedes dejarme sola?- la pidió a lo que asintió- Necesito tiempo para pensar al respecto- comentó.  
\- Si te pasa algo, avísame- la pidió aún sabiendo que no iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Había vuelto a abandonarla, aunque esta vez no pudiese echarse así misma la culpa, pues había sido su hermana quien la había pedido que se marchase.  
No pudo evitar llorar mientras se encerraba en una de las salas, deseando estar sola. Sabía que llevaba razón, que la había abandonado, que a consecuencia de eso la había herido, mucho, pero solo quería protegerla y, ahora mismo, recuperarla, volver a tenerla en su vida.  
Enterró la cara en el peluche que acababa de sacar de uno de los muebles, conteniendo sus sollozos. Hayley se lo había entregado para que la mantuviese presente durante el tiempo que durase aquel viaje, por lo que una vez más se replanteó si su hermana podría haber presentido aquello, sin embargo, no sé lo negó, es más lo aceptó, pues, en cierto modo, quería algo que pudiese recordarla a ella durante ese tiempo, a cambio la había entregado su pulsera.  
\- Hey, está dormida- comentó Kara desde la puerta- Deberías estar allí con ella, estar a su lado- trató de convencerla.  
\- No, no puedo- negó- La he hecho tanto daño..., solo quería protegerla y he conseguido todo lo contrario- explicó entre lágrimas- No es que ella no pueda perdonarme, es que yo no puedo hacerlo conmigo misma- sollozó a la vez que Kara la abrazaba.- Tiene diecinueve años, si quiere irse, yo no puedo detenerla- apuntó sobre su hombro.  
\- Pero siempre será mejor estar a su lado, ¿no?- la separó Kara- Si decide marcharse, lo hará, pero tú habrás estado ahí para apoyarla- comentó- Yo.., Alex, he perdido a mucha gente, créeme cuando te digo que te están dando una segunda oportunidad y deberías aprovecharla- dijo para convencerla- Además, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar ahí, ¿vale?- la ánimo aún más.  
Asintió levemente ante sus palabras, pues sí, debería entrar en esa habitación y estar con ella pasase lo que pasase, apoyarla si es que decidía marcharse. Así que, sin pensarlo más regresó, situando el peluche a su lado antes de sentarse en la botavara de al lado, agarrando su mano, fijándose en que, efectivamente, la pulsera la llevaba puesta.  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar incorporarse de nuevo para sentarse en el borde de la cama y acariciar el pelo de la joven, situándolo detrás de su oreja para apartarlo de su cara, recordando tantas veces que había permanecido a su lado mientras dormía, aquellas que la había protegido de sus pesadillas.  
\- Te adoro, Hay- susurró antes de besar su frente y apartarse de ahí, queriendo dejarla su espacio si despertaba, sin que se agobiase.  
\- Mr. Fluffy ...- la escuchó susurrar mientras lo abrazaba- Lo has tenido durante este tiempo- la miró.  
\- Era lo único que tenía para recordarte- respondió acercándose, observando como su hermana trataba de ocultar una sonrisa- Hayley...- trató de hablar.  
\- No, no, puede que esté siendo muy dura- se encogió de hombros- Pero me da miedo volver a perderte, que algún día desaparezcas y no sepa dónde estás- las lágrimas estaban presentes en sus ojos- Te entiendo..., entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero aún así tengo miedo- se explicó sin querer ponerse a llorar.  
\- No pienso marcharme sin decirte a dónde voy- se sentó en el borde de la cama- No pienso abandonarte, Hayley, no pienso volver a hacerlo- afirmó- Lo eres todo para mí y estos tres años han sido una tortura, pero ahora te tengo aquí y no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- comentó a lo que su hermana sonrió levemente.  
\- Entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema por que decida quedarme, ¿no?- la sonrió- Voy a continuar estudiando aquí, podremos pasar tiempo juntas y... ¿vas a decírselo a Meredith?- la preguntó.  
\- Por supuesto, Hay- susurró revolviendo su pelo- No lo sé, poco a poco, ¿vale?- respondió.  
\- Además, tendrás que presentarme a Kara, ¿no?- arqueó una ceja.  
\- Sí, claro, ella también quiere conocerte, pero primero quiero estar contigo a solas- apuntó antes de tumbarse a su lado abrazándola.  
\- No sabes lo que te he echado de menos, Lex- sollozó con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.  
\- Y yo a ti, Hayley- besó su frente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Aquella tarde estaba siendo la mejor que había vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues no necesitaban hablar de nada, únicamente tenerse la una a la otra, aunque si había algo que había echado de menos de su hermana era su risa, la cual había tenido el privilegio de escucharla de nuevo.  
La adoraba, de verdad que lo hacía, sobre todo el tenerla acurrucada a su lado, por lo que la abrazó, escuchando como el móvil de su hermana empezaba a sonar, mirándolo, suspirando al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.  
\- ¿Si?- descolgó indecisa, decidida a decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
